hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 March 2017
00:00:23 bai guys 00:00:25 :3 00:00:31 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (added ~2 to log page). 00:00:31 !updatelogs 00:00:37 bye 00:00:37 Hurricane Layten: Now exiting chat... 21:05:58 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 21:06:16 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 21:06:22 !say test 21:06:22 test 21:06:25 OK 21:06:29 NoJO 21:06:33 what? 21:06:37 !chatlogs 21:06:50 oh, wrong thing 21:06:57 its !logs !updated !updatelogs 21:07:01 ugh 21:07:06 !commands 21:07:06 Hurricane Layten, all defined commands are: !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !say (.*), !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 21:07:10 there @NoJO 21:07:12 :p 21:07:20 !say on 21:07:20 on 21:07:20 !updatelogs 21:07:20 NoJO: Logs updated (added ~15 to log page). 21:07:24 !sayon 21:07:26 !seenon 21:07:27 Hurricane Layten: !seen enabled 21:07:33 !tellon 21:07:33 Hurricane Layten: !tell is now enabled 21:07:40 So 21:08:09 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 21:08:15 I've decided that ALTs arent going to be allowed to have rights beyond AP@NoJO 21:08:23 My ALT is AP 21:08:28 I heard that :/ 21:08:51 So i'm not going to promote your ALT. Sorry 21:09:02 Can you demote it to Patroller pls? 21:09:08 @noJO 21:09:10 I demoted it to None 21:09:19 I'll patrol it then 21:09:28 Is that going to be OK? 21:09:31 yeah 21:09:37 OK 21:09:40 Link? 21:09:45 @NoJO 21:09:55 http://hypotheticaltornadoes.wikia.com/wiki/User:SPCmuncieYT 21:09:58 thx 21:10:28 hmm 21:11:10 I also demoted my tag from "EF1" to "EF0" 21:12:07 On the ALT? 21:12:09 OK 21:12:11 21:11, March 19, 2017 Hurricane Layten (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:SPCmuncieYT from (none) to patroller (I'm allowing your ALT to be Patroller) 21:12:14 @NoJO 21:12:17 thx. 21:12:21 np 21:16:05 !updatelogs 21:16:05 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (added ~34 to log page). 21:18:00 :/ 21:18:15 ? 21:18:25 @NoJO 21:18:32 I was thinking of something to post when i went away. 21:18:42 ok... 21:18:54 Hype is Head Bureaucrat here :3 21:19:06 I heard that :) 21:19:20 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 21:19:24 yes, we decided to have a Head Bureaucrat htis time round :p 21:19:28 this* 21:19:59 Isn't the head bureaucrat *cough* Ryne? *cough* 21:20:06 No 21:20:14 He's just a bureaucrat now 21:20:23 I think that is why he went *cough* and *cough* 21:20:45 Im "Wiki Leader" and Hype is "Head Bureaucrat" :3 21:21:01 oh i get it :P 21:21:02 " This is stupid" 21:21:11 says ryne yes :p 21:21:22 he hasnt replied on twitter 21:21:33 staff might have to demote him 21:21:36 "This is stupid" - CycloneRyne94 after his demotion from Administrator on HHW 21:21:42 which will be wors 21:21:42 hmm 21:22:07 he said that on here, and on volcanoes when he lost bureaucrat @MH 21:22:32 And closed the thread to get him demoted from bureaucrat on Earthquakes with that reason @MH 21:22:33 :/ 21:22:41 well 21:22:56 tbe "This is STUPID AND REASONLESS" 21:23:01 Volcanoes is dead, same with Earthquakes, Derechos, Winter Storms, etc. 21:23:07 huh 21:23:18 I adopted Derechos from Puffe 21:23:23 but he had it back 21:23:26 :p 21:23:37 Oh and Wildfires too 21:23:50 i forgot about that wiki :P 21:24:06 Tsunamis is semi-active :3 21:24:22 Disasters is active 21:24:28 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 21:24:33 And Doug is admin there now 21:24:38 Disasters aka Doug Wiki 21:24:41 :3 21:24:45 may as well be 21:24:52 bk 21:25:03 i got bureaucrat there the day ryne forced his way back here 21:25:07 :3 21:25:26 !updatelogs 21:25:26 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (added ~47 to log page). 21:25:41 Ryne demands rights and then always goes inactive 21:26:21 yep 21:26:28 thats why hes getting demoted 21:26:50 Same with Puffle, sort of, who went inactive yet again after we told him he wasn't getting CM. 21:27:36 :/ 21:27:51 and again when he returned agter i was unblocked 21:28:07 he went inactive after being denied CM :/ 21:28:12 @MH 21:28:23 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 21:28:25 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 21:29:13 It's as if he expects rights to be handed to him with little to no effort. 21:29:53 MH, you can update my botlogs as a Chatmod 21:30:14 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 21:30:22 k 21:30:27 /announce is now away 21:30:35 !say !say !say !say !say k 21:30:39 hmm :3 21:30:43 hmm 21:30:47 !say test 21:30:47 test 21:30:49 ah 21:30:57 youre ignored in HHW 21:31:05 lemme unblock it 21:31:16 just do !uningore 21:31:17 !unignore Money Hurricane 21:31:17 Hurricane Layten: I'll now listen to all messages from Money Hurricane. 21:31:24 there go 21:31:26 @MH 21:31:35 It unblocks you on HHW as well 21:31:37 !say !say !say !say !say gtg 21:31:38 !say !say !say !say gtg 21:31:38 !say !say !say gtg 21:31:38 !say !say gtg 21:31:39 !say gtg 21:31:39 gtg 21:31:43 Bai ;( 21:31:46 :3 21:31:49 /announce NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 21:32:23 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 21:32:37 ? :/ 21:32:42 @NoJO 21:32:51 IDK 21:34:00 :p 21:34:03 pls 21:34:14 wanna update the logs NoJO? :3 21:34:20 k 21:34:26 :3 21:34:26 !updatelogs 21:34:26 NoJO: Logs updated (added ~48 to log page). 21:34:30 :) 21:34:35 48 21:34:41 yup 21:34:52 ive done 995 on HSWW chat :p 21:35:02 :O Wow 21:35:12 still lmfao over that one :p 21:36:28 -!- Nkechinyer has joined Special:Chat 21:36:33 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 21:36:52 Hi X2 :3 21:36:56 k 21:36:59 :p 21:37:02 howdy y'all 21:37:06 y'alla's cool :P 21:37:07 hi :3 21:37:11 :p 21:37:12 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 21:37:12 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 21:37:15 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 21:37:17 k den 21:37:19 hi :3 21:37:22 :p 21:37:27 (yes, I made up the term "y'alla's") 21:37:31 :p 21:37:42 !say Pls SM :3 21:37:42 Pls SM :3 21:37:44 :p 21:37:46 :3 21:37:54 !say Layten pls, you Failica. 21:37:54 Layten pls, you Failica. 21:37:58 :p 21:38:12 im not a failnado here though :p @bricky 21:38:14 :3 21:38:17 !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say Hi Brick 21:38:17 !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say Hi Brick 21:38:17 !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say Hi Brick 21:38:17 !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say Hi Brick 21:38:18 !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say Hi Brick 21:38:18 !say !say !say !say !say !say !say Hi Brick 21:38:18 !say !say !say !say !say !say Hi Brick 21:38:18 !say !say !say !say !say Hi Brick 21:38:19 !say !say !say !say Hi Brick 21:38:19 !say !say !say Hi Brick 21:38:20 !say !say Hi Brick 21:38:20 Hi Brick 21:38:20 !say Hi Brick 21:38:25 Nkech pls 21:38:30 !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say :P 21:38:41 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 21:38:43 fail lol 21:38:43 wat 21:38:45 no 21:38:46 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 21:38:47 ;( 21:38:59 the new code must have kicked in :p 21:39:02 !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say ;( 21:39:03 !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say ;( 21:39:03 !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say ;( 21:39:03 !say !say !say !say !say !say !say ;( 21:39:04 !say !say !say !say !say !say ;( 21:39:04 !say !say !say !say !say ;( 21:39:04 !say !say !say !say ;( 21:39:05 !say !say !say ;( 21:39:05 !say !say ;( 21:39:05 !say ;( 21:39:05 ;( 21:39:06 ugh 21:39:08 OK 21:39:09 !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say :P 21:39:09 !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say :P 21:39:09 !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say :P 21:39:10 !say !say !say !say !say !say !say :P 21:39:10 !say !say !say !say !say !say :P 21:39:10 !say !say !say !say !say :P 21:39:11 !say !say !say !say :P 21:39:11 !say !say !say :P 21:39:12 !say !say :P 21:39:13 !say :P 21:39:13 :P 21:39:18 Spamming the bot will NOT be tolerated here 21:39:28 k den anti-spam coalition 21:39:34 Pls 21:39:47 k den Nkech 21:39:47 Making a bot spam is much more serious 21:39:49 Playten the Three-Minute Spam Rule supporter pls 21:39:50 @nkech 21:40:03 bk 21:40:10 Wb :3 21:40:16 I wanna have one of those bots so I can do it as much as I f***ing want 21:40:17 :P 21:40:19 k den, Nkech is now ranting about the 3-minute limit even though it doesn't exist here lol 21:40:22 !say pls nkech, you failnado :3 21:40:22 pls nkech, you failnado :3 21:40:26 :3 21:40:27 :p 21:40:33 !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say pls Layten you failnado 21:40:33 !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say pls Layten you failnado 21:40:34 !say !say !say !say !say !say !say !say pls Layten you failnado 21:40:34 !say !say !say !say !say !say !say pls Layten you failnado 21:40:35 !say !say !say !say !say !say pls Layten you failnado 21:40:35 !say !say !say !say !say pls Layten you failnado 21:40:35 !say !say !say !say pls Layten you failnado 21:40:36 !say !say !say pls Layten you failnado 21:40:36 !say !say pls Layten you failnado 21:40:36 !say pls Layten you failnado 21:40:36 pls Layten you failnado 21:40:39 Ok 21:40:57 Next time anyone does that,they will be kicked 21:41:15 ;( 21:41:15 I'm adding the bot rule now :3 21:41:24 I really really want one of those bots now 21:41:32 so I can do it as much as I f***ing want 21:41:35 Nkech, its really complex 21:41:43 nah Nkech, you're not spamming HHW that because of that :3 21:41:48 ^ 21:41:49 :3 21:42:17 done :3 21:42:37 don't worry, you won't be able to do that anymore :3 21:42:39 Besides, making a bot like Playten and Hybot includes 4 downloads and several pages of codes @nkech 21:43:02 :p 21:43:04 wow 21:43:07 yup 21:43:09 :/ 21:43:51 Ask Hype if you really want to make a bot like it 21:44:02 I cant remember all the steps :p 21:44:07 @nkech 21:44:18 I bet he wouldn't tell me. 21:44:23 we have too many HHW bots already lol 21:44:30 ikr? :p 21:44:41 well I can just program it for my own wiki then 21:44:49 where it is legal and not a f***ing issue 21:44:52 Is Playten on the log page yet? 21:44:57 on HHW? 21:45:12 !updatelogs 21:45:12 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (added ~5 to log page). 21:45:18 5 lines? 21:45:20 kden 21:45:24 we already have too many bots, so I'm not sure if we can add him to there 21:45:33 oh 21:45:33 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 21:45:43 I was set as away again xD 21:45:43 thats why i said to ask hype @sm 21:45:52 Hmm 21:46:05 I'm going to ask him if he wants Hybot here 21:46:18 hes gone ;( 21:51:27 !unignore Bobnekaro 21:51:27 Hurricane Layten: I'll now listen to all messages from Bobnekaro. 21:52:42 -!- TheLunar2 has joined Special:Chat 21:52:54 Hi 22:00:45 Hi :3 22:00:55 !say Hi Doglas :3 22:00:55 Hi Doglas :3 22:00:57 :p 22:01:00 :3 22:01:28 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 22:01:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 22:02:38 -!- Nkechinyer has left Special:Chat 22:02:55 bk 22:02:59 wb :3 22:03:17 what dose BK mean 22:03:22 back 22:04:27 !updated 22:04:27 Hurricane Layten: I last updated the logs 9 minutes ago. There are currently ~12 lines in the log buffer. 22:04:31 hmm 22:04:40 chat is dead then :p 22:04:44 !updatelogs 22:04:44 TheLunar2: Logs updated (added ~16 to log page). 22:04:47 :3 22:06:53 the JA name code looks like Rollback (EF2) 22:08:33 bk 22:09:20 were do you keep going 22:10:11 Around my house 22:11:00 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 22:11:02 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 22:11:35 back :3 22:12:10 It doesnt @Doug 22:12:21 Theyre completely different 22:12:35 !updatelogs 22:12:35 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (added ~12 to log page). 22:13:06 @Layten guess what 22:13:15 ? 22:13:32 i didnt retire a $900 storm 22:13:54 -!- Jarrell Tornado has joined Special:Chat 22:14:07 hey Jarrey 22:14:10 pls 22:14:35 !say Jarrey Tornando 22:14:35 Jarrey Tornando 22:14:41 p l s 22:14:47 Hi Jarrell :p 22:15:06 Your vote seemed to contradict itself :p 22:15:18 shhh 22:15:21 :p 22:15:30 that's why i went with neutral 22:15:40 because it contradicted itself 22:15:50 :p 22:16:08 Playten pls his name is Jarrey 22:16:13 PLS 22:16:25 PLS 22:16:27 :p 22:16:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 22:16:36 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 22:16:45 ugh i have to switch to mobile at 2300 :/ 22:16:55 :3 22:17:02 ;( 22:17:08 i hate chat on mobile 22:17:17 :D 22:17:24 Also, the extended outlook and beyond looks interesting 22:17:32 (angry) :3 22:17:37 @Jarrell 22:18:51 i still have no clue what to make on the wiki 22:19:05 better think 22:19:06 :3 22:19:20 you cant be EF3 if you cant edit :3 22:19:55 forgot to say anything xD 22:21:28 i got it 22:21:31 an outbreak 22:21:41 @Lunar - You should document that EF0 in your video that failed to hit anything 22:21:41 :3 22:21:44 :p 22:22:10 im not having failnadoes on this wiki :3 @Jarrell :p 22:22:34 That's true 22:22:48 :p 22:22:50 We went on a witch hunt for those types of things :3 22:22:59 @Jarrey what EF0? 22:23:26 I might start the usernadoes page tomorrow :3 22:24:02 @Lunar - On your YT :3 22:24:11 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 22:24:15 :p 22:24:20 Hi Bengal :p 22:24:23 @Jarrell i have 18-19 subs now 22:24:42 I have more than 110 22:24:46 :3 22:24:58 112 22:25:13 Hello what year do you think the next EF5 will occur 22:25:17 2017 22:25:17 @Lunar - I have 24 :/ 22:25:41 @Jarrell SUBSCRIBERS 22:25:41 19 on my channell 22:25:57 I have more than 110 subscribers 22:26:23 ehhh 22:26:25 ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 22:26:43 I need to make continuis roblox videos 22:26:50 and more than 27,000 views 22:27:03 I'm sure my subs will slightly increase when I make that unseen video of the 1997 Jarrell tornado public. 22:27:05 ill make an outbreak tommorrow 22:27:29 what EF0 are you talking about in the video Jarrell 22:27:48 the video you told me to watch 22:27:53 Wait Jarrel you lived in Jarrel when that tornado hit 22:28:07 *cough* 22:28:08 Jarrell 22:28:09 I get his user name now 22:28:23 link to the video @Jarrell 22:28:29 Auto correct 22:28:41 @jarrell What is your YT name? 22:29:17 Mine is wait I do not have one 22:29:20 xD 22:29:25 @NoJO mine is Carrie Genova (my mom's name) 22:29:30 hey Bengal 22:29:42 Ahh. 22:29:48 ahh? 22:29:50 Carrie Genova name it lunar 22:29:52 IDK 22:30:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLKgjdmnVsU&t=18s 22:30:15 @Bengal i would but its my moms email 22:30:26 i just hit 20 subs 22:30:31 EHHHH!!! WE BOTH PLAY TWISTER COUNTY 22:30:36 and your 20th sub is meh 22:31:03 @NoJO - My YT: 22:31:03 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNrETi6ZUclVfMq2iT7GpYA 22:31:17 I just subbed 22:31:58 Nice Pokemon refernce Jarrey 22:32:02 I play twister county too 22:32:06 -!- TheLunar2 has joined Special:Chat 22:32:09 I am a part of pathfinder. 22:32:18 (only a new member) 22:32:21 :( 22:32:28 im playing roblox atm 22:32:40 @Lunar - I wish I had a more unique name for Google. But, oh well. 22:32:48 I can too what is your username 22:32:58 I subscribed @Jarrell :3 22:33:05 I subscribed too 22:33:11 though i dont do youtube videos lol 22:33:15 Me? 22:33:18 I can't I am at a party right now 22:33:25 I do them every few days 22:33:28 i only have an account to prove im over 18 22:33:30 :P 22:33:30 @Jarrell well i dont wanna miss up my mom 22:33:38 @Layten whats the name 22:33:46 hmm 22:34:18 my email adress 22:34:18 I have one too but it's on my computer and I am at a party 22:34:28 idk how to change it @jarrell 22:34:45 Do i have 111 subscribers or 113 youtube?!? 22:34:56 0 22:36:09 who was my 20th sub 22:36:15 meh 22:36:27 Btw i have more edits than most bureaucrats. 22:36:41 Thnx @NoJO 22:36:42 (more than me) 22:36:48 U welcome 22:36:52 I dont have may edits ;( 22:36:59 rip 22:37:07 rip? 22:37:29 of course you don't have May edits, it's not even May yet :3 22:37:45 The only people that have less than me are Silent shadow Nojo ryne and Layten 22:37:59 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 22:38:00 Lies 22:38:15 I have 500+ he has 386 22:38:18 I am joking I meant to say more 22:38:24 www 22:38:28 sry 22:38:50 wow 22:38:55 www? 22:38:59 bengal has 387 edits 22:39:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 22:39:08 hes right 22:39:17 yes but I have only been on the wiki for 2 months Nojo has been on it for like 6 months 22:39:22 he has ore edits then some admins and bureaucrats 22:39:27 SM has a yt channel with nothing 22:39:32 uh kden? 22:39:37 so? @Doug 22:39:41 I have a YT channel with more than 300 videos 22:39:51 I just made a channel 22:39:54 :3 22:39:57 Are you stalking me now? k den @Douglas 22:40:01 and 1 live stream 22:40:02 @SM no 22:40:03 idk what to put on it htough : 22:40:07 :p 22:40:17 i hate the ping noise 22:40:18 k den, no means yes you silly stalker @Doug 22:40:43 Doug !say Doug !say Doug !Say Doug !Say Doug 22:40:43 !say Doug !say Doug !say Doug !Say Doug !Say Doug 22:40:46 LOL 22:40:52 yay fail 22:40:57 @SM yes means no then 22:41:07 k den you stalker 22:41:10 ^ 22:41:13 Nojo I have seen your face on Yt 22:41:21 S T A L K E R 22:41:28 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 22:41:31 but I am not a cyber bully 22:41:58 -!- NoJO has left Special:Chat 22:42:00 ok.. 22:42:03 -!- Bengalsfan has left Special:Chat 22:42:05 ^^^^^^ 22:42:07 whats going on here then? :p 22:42:22 IDK 22:42:35 :p 22:42:49 who wants to play roblox Twsiter Country 22:43:03 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 22:43:07 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 22:43:26 WBK 22:43:27 Me what is your username 22:43:29 My best video is this: 22:43:29 yt="mLjnIH_eiZM&t=1s" 22:43:34 oof, fail 22:43:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mLjnIH_eiZM&t=1s 22:43:56 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 22:44:01 @Bengal NJPWOmega 22:44:31 i might change it to TheLunar2 soon 22:44:43 hmm 22:44:46 -!- Bengalsfan has left Special:Chat 22:45:02 @Bengal https://www.roblox.com/games/411462393/Map-update-Twister-County 22:45:06 its 2000 robux to change username @doug 22:45:13 Oh 22:45:16 i have none 22:45:17 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 22:45:18 yup 22:45:18 rip 22:45:21 oof 22:45:22 or me 22:45:42 you can only get robux by buying it @doug 22:45:47 -!- Bengalsfan has left Special:Chat 22:45:53 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 22:45:59 i like being a citizen cause i cant read radar very well 22:46:00 that's where they get you on the free games 22:46:09 I friended you 22:46:49 ok 22:46:55 @Lunar I am smelly and have another Account Fannytg 22:47:14 Fannytg LOL 22:47:24 :p 22:47:31 Yes I now it is my dogs name 22:47:39 I have a dog 22:48:11 I have 7 cats 22:48:12 Bengal im in the game in Auburn the first home 22:48:19 i have 1 cat outside 22:48:35 @Jarrell your cristmas must be a horror story 22:48:54 Not really, actually. 22:48:55 -!- Bengalsfan has left Special:Chat 22:49:35 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 22:50:12 Okay I am on IPad so yeah I am having technical difficulties:( 22:50:20 :( 22:50:37 ill be on phone in 10 minutes ;( 22:50:40 (((apple))) 22:50:42 -!- Bengalsfan has left Special:Chat 22:50:43 :P 22:51:17 !updated 22:51:17 Hurricane Layten: I last updated the logs 8 minutes ago. There are currently ~48 lines in the log buffer. 22:51:27 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (added ~50 to log page). 22:51:27 !updatelogs 22:51:36 -!- Bengalsfan has joined Special:Chat 22:51:56 Bengal PM 22:52:06 You have to go to bed 22:52:11 nope 22:52:18 im going at midnight 22:52:32 oh wait has day light savings happened yet in the U.K 22:52:40 no 22:52:43 i hate dst 22:52:52 its on the 26th :P @Bengal 22:52:57 h a t e 22:53:00 i t 22:53:02 :p 22:53:08 So at 8:00 P.M EST 22:53:26 Also,Bengal has the wrong chat star lol 22:53:32 Yes @Bangal 22:53:44 BTW my dad is from England 22:53:50 yay :3 22:54:18 Bengal has the EF1 chat star, when he is EF2 lol 22:54:30 ill changeit now lol 22:54:35 why why why 22:54:54 idk 22:55:05 i guess hype got confused lol 22:55:19 @Jarrell i had a cat it was thrown out because it ruined the xmas tree 22:55:20 What is the worst tornado in the history of the U.K 22:55:35 idk 22:55:39 im american 22:55:46 hmm 22:55:53 yes I now I am asking layten 22:56:00 probably the 1091 London tornado @Bengal 22:56:16 Come on I mean since 1900 22:56:16 It was one of only 3 F4 tornadoes in the UK 22:56:17 whos heard of the Sandy Hook Shootings 22:56:20 idk 22:56:26 i have in 2012 22:56:37 oh, ithat/i 22:56:39 There was an F4 in 1953, idk where it was though @Bengal 22:56:53 i have to upload to videos 22:57:04 The UK has never had an F5 tornado lol 22:57:05 stop that has nothing to do with tornadoes 22:57:06 @Jarrell what do you mean by that 22:57:20 only F4 failnadoes :3 22:57:34 the first storm i tracked was TS Karen '13 22:57:46 An F5 (now T10) tornado here would be catastrophic 22:57:49 :/ 22:57:59 @Lunar - I have an unpopular opinion towards that, so I will refrain from mentioning why. 22:58:51 oh 22:58:57 Sandy was a bad name in 2012 22:58:59 @Layten their will proboly never be one also if there is one no one will chase ir 22:59:22 there are storm chasers here 22:59:34 mainlyfrom StormWarn and TORRO though 22:59:35 You and who else 22:59:41 huh? 22:59:47 @Bengal - I mean, the Ivanovo, USSR F5 tornado was photographed... 23:00:06 in 1984. 23:00:10 who unsubbed 23:00:18 I Mean U.K 23:00:40 time to upload my second video 23:01:02 Point me out in it plz 23:01:39 youll be in a shot out in the description 23:01:52 ? @Bengal 23:01:59 ??????? 23:02:04 Also, Hype forgot to add a RB section to chat.css 23:02:08 I added it now 23:02:14 What was the worst tornado since 2010 in Europe 23:02:17 So Bengal now has the right tornado :P 23:02:45 Probably Vilonia, Italy in 2015 @Bengal 23:02:55 it was a high eend F4 23:03:04 Karen 2013 actually could've affected me 23:03:09 You mean Dolo Mira Italy 23:03:15 Yes 23:03:19 @Bengal 23:03:34 Dolo-Mira 23:03:50 @Jarrell look at this https://youtu.be/Z-uUDE6DEes 23:03:58 Lunar I have never been affected by a hurricane 23:04:13 wow 23:04:14 i have 23:04:17 i was in Katrina 23:04:42 when it was a C1 nothing what New Orleans saw 23:04:47 Katia in 2011 turned extratropical the day before hitting the UK as a hurricane force low 23:05:07 only 1 hurricane has hit the UK while tropical 23:05:13 Faith in 1966 :3 23:05:26 Hit Scotland as a C1 :3 23:05:40 i forgot the ads on my vids nuuuuu 23:06:27 Why ads you don't need ads lunar 23:06:36 to make money 23:06:41 :3 23:06:45 im 13 @Bengal 23:06:59 OK 23:07:11 switching to phone,so the bot has to go now ;( 23:07:19 !updatelogs 23:07:19 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (added ~31 to log page). 23:07:19 Derpy was agressive 23:07:24 Hurricane Layten: Now exiting chat... 23:07:25 !quit